Discovering Boys
by natebuzolicious
Summary: After Max has saved the world, the flock are relaxing on the beach. And what can I say? Nudge finally discovers the existence of boys. Kinda OOC.


**Discovering Boys**

**By: SGwannabe**

**Dedicated to: EMMETTisminedontutakehim  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, Samantha, Josh, Ace, Noah and 'the boys'.**

Max POV

I have one thing to say since we saved the world: I am annoyed.

Yes, I am _extremely _annoyed by none other than… Nudge.

After we saved the world five years ago, Jeb, who was a good guy, got us a house to permanently live in. It was large and spacious, close to the beach for Angel and Gazzy, and away from civilization. You think I'm going to tell you where we are? Well I don't think so. We may have saved the world, but I am still paranoid as Fang calls it. I thought it was insanity. I was wrong. Turns out it was paranoia.

But anyway, on our first trip to the beach, Nudge had gone into the water, yelped and jumped out. I had asked her what was wrong and she talked on and on about how cold the water was. I tuned her out until I heard her just stop in mid-sentence. Yes, I tuned her out, but you can usually hear the buzz of her voice through your mind. And it stopped. I looked over to see if she was okay. She was staring open-mouthed at someone on the beach.

I looked over and saw what she was staring at. There was a tall, pretty muscular tan boy running across the sand, his brown curly hair bobbing up and down. He was wearing no shirt and red board shorts. He suddenly turned to us, and smiled with ultra bright teeth. I could see he had hazel eyes. Nudge hesitantly smiled back.

When he passed by, she sighed wistfully. "Nudge, are you okay? I think you zoned out to make gaga eyes at that stranger." I said, looking at the boy running in the distance. I frowned. She turned to me, her eyes sparkling.

"Max, that boy _smiled _at _me! _He is so…" she trailed off looking at the sunset with dreamy eyes.

"Dead?" I offered. She looked at me.

"No." I snorted.

"When he's done with me he will be." I cracked my knuckles but Nudge ignored me. She continued.

"He is so dreamy and handsome and gorgeous and beautiful." She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Um, Nudge? This usually isn't like you."

She ignored me again and said, "Max, he was so… _wonderful! _Did you even _see _that six pack?" she squealed.

"Uh, no." I said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

She looked me up and down. "That's right. You only have gaga eyes for Fang. But haven't you ever noticed other boys out there? Those aren't freaky and genetically enhanced like we are? Ones those are cuter than Fang, Gazzy and even _Iggy?"_ I looked over at Iggy who was playing in the water with his girlfriend, Samantha.

We had met Samantha when we were breaking out Itex captives. It turns out she was a half-shifter. It means that she can change form into any animal but only have half of their qualities. Sometimes, she can change into more than one animal with some of each quality. For now, she was human. In her human stage, she was tall, lightly tanned, short black hair that was wild with curls, had big brown eyes and a small nose.

She also had extensive healing powers, allowing her to heal Iggy's sight, which he loved. She had no other powers so far that we knew of.

Iggy had turned into quite the handsome man. He was tall, but still as pale as ever. His blue eyes were now clear and bright. His strawberry blonde hair was still spiky, but messy. He never combed it in the morning. Ew. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if a big beetle jumped out of his hair any day now. But anyway, as Nudge had noticed, he had a six-pack, which she loved. She was kind of crushing on him for a while but quickly got over it. As you can tell, she had a thing for six packs.

Usually, Nudge wasn't interested in guys, and she was sixteen. Even Angel had a boyfriend named Josh. He was also an Itex captive. He was Samantha's younger brother and he was part bat. He had leathery wings and his sight wasn't very good. Samantha couldn't fix his sight like she did with Iggy's either. But Angel loved him all the same.

Nudge began to talk again. "Oh my gosh Max you have to figure out his name. He is—" she stopped talking as she caught sight of a group of boys walking around the parking lot behind us. She was open-mouthed, again, and I quickly took some napkins out of my bag and wiped the line of drool running down her chin. She shook her head and snapped out of it. But I saw her sneaking looks behind us to look at the boys laughing and smashing who knows what on the black asphalt.

"Max!" she hissed, tapping my shoulder multiple times.

"What, Nudge?"

"That one has _dimples!" _she squealed, looking behind us. That, of course, caught the attention of the boys. Nudge has a loud voice. She gasped loudly, embarrassed at being caught staring at them. She turned around and I took one look at her face before I burst out laughing. Nudge looked absolutely _terrified. _

She was hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. Her face was hilarious. Her big eyes were round with fear and her mouth was still open. I closed it saying, "You're attracting flies, Nudge." She finally spoke.

"Those aren't _flies, _Max. Are you _blind? _They're _boys! _And the only reason I'm attracting them is because I practically screamed that one of them had dimples!_" _she hissed. I laughed. Obviously, she was still talking about the boys behind us, coming. "Oh my gosh, Max help me." she whispered.

I laughed once more. "Nope, you're on your own Nudge." I started to get up and walk away, but she grabbed my wrist. Dang, that girl is stronger than I thought! "What, Nudge?" I asked, exasperated.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she pleaded.

"Payback for all the makeovers and—"

"Hey." A boy had separated from his group or whatever and came over to us. He had a deep voice. I looked up and saw a fairly tall boy with dark hair just hanging past his green eyes. He was pale and was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his hips. He was wearing no shirt; his six-pack was clearly visible. Ooh, Nudge was in _trouble. _I hope she didn't drool when she saw him.

I yanked my arm out of her grip and smiled at the boy. "I have to talk with my siblings and my boyfriend. Have fun talking you two." I smirked at a gaping Nudge. "Payback." I whispered under my breath and I knew she heard it.

Nudge POV

Grr. I can't believe Max! Why was she doing this to me? Oh right. _Payback. _The boy walked around the blanket I was sitting on and turned to face me. Holy schist. **(A/N I was watching Journey To The Center Of The Earth! Ha ha!) **This boy was smoking hot. And that is very hot. _Extremely. _I pressed my lips together. I finally tore my eyes away from his six-pack (Max was _so_ going to get it at home for leaving me alone with him _and _his wonderful hotness.) and got lost in is beautiful emerald green eyes. Yes, Max was going to get it.

"Hey," he greeted again. I smiled timidly.

"Hi," I stuck out my hand. "My name's Tatiana." Max wanted us to go under different names, despite the face that we destroyed the School. He shook my hand.

"Ace." He said. I frowned.

"Ace what?" I must have looked utterly confused because he laughed. I blushed tomato red. And then even redder after that; I had caught myself looking at his abs again. Stupid, wonderful looking abs!

"My name is Ace." Understanding lit in my eyes.

"_Oh. _Okay. My bad." I laughed nervously, checking behind him for any signs of Max or Angel coming back. They weren't. I don't even think they noticed me. I tried shouting in my head, but Angel was too busy playing with Josh. I tried looking for Iggy or Samantha to save me but they were playing a very aggressive game of tonsil hockey on the towel. Ew. That was our last one. Well, at least we would get to go shopping soon.

"So, Tatiana. You wanna hang out with us?" I looked over at the whooping boys calling over Ace.

"Um, sure." I nodded and I got up, giving Angel a message with my mind to tell her what I was doing. Which I wasn't even sure myself. She nodded and whispered something in Josh's ear. He nodded and looked at me. He gave me a wide smiled and thumbs up. He was a tracker, and if anything came up, he would have to track me and find me. Max thought he came in handy. So good, I was ready to go. Ace looked back to see what I was looking at.

He asked me; "Are those all your siblings?" he looked astonished.

I shrugged and answered, "We're all adopted. So where are we going?" trying to keep the conversation away from my family. Max's paranoia must be rubbing off on me.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "The fighting ring. Are you in interested in fighting?" he asked cautiously. I smiled.

"Yeah! It's so fun! I've never been in one but I would love to try it! My dad trained me how to fight well!" I enthused. He laughed.

"Well, good. Maybe we'll let you fight one of us since you're a beginner. But first, we're watching my friend, Noah."

I smiled. "Cool. Except, can you put me with an expert? I wanna see how good I am." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"If you want." He looked uneasy as we got into the cars and drove.

When we finally got there, I jumped out and breathed the fresh air. I was kinda claustrophobic. When everyone was out, we all went in and watched Ace's friend, Noah, fight against some guy named The Pummel Head. It was a ridiculous name. But Noah got, well, pummeled was the only way to say it. Maybe it wasn't a ridiculous name, to the humans at least.

"Oh, can I go next?" I raised my hand and started jumping up and down. They looked at me crazily.

"If Noah can't beat him, you can't either little girl!" someone shouted.

I turned angry. "I'm sixteen, _not_ a little girl. I've been through more things than you have so shut up!"

"More things than I have?" he challenged. "I was in a gang fight with knives and guns."

"I was in a level 4 hurricane and survived with barely a scratch." I retorted.

"I fought with a four hundred pound muscle man and won."

"Did he fall down and hit his head? I don't think that counts as winning." I said in a baby voice. His face turned red.

"Alright, you can fight me. If you don't win, Ace will take you to the hospital to get a cast and some stitches." He grinned demonically.

"What happens if I do win?" a smile creeped up to my face.

"Don't get cocky."

"Then you shouldn't either." I snapped back. I smirked and we both went into the fighting ring. The bell rung and the boy went after me. I simply stepped to the side and avoided his blatant attack. He almost fell over the rope surrounding the ring.

He made some sort of growl in his throat and the other boys just stared and watched. Ace looked very uneasy and shouted up to me, "Tatiana, maybe I should take you back to your family. They don't seem like the type of people that would let it go if you came home with broken bones!"

"Don't worry." I shouted back. The boy came back at me with full force and I crouched and swung my fist just in time to meet with his face. He was out like a light. A huge purple and blue bruise covered his jaw. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to hit him that hard." I muttered. Ace heard me.

"_Oops?!? You practically killed him! He's my friend! What did you do to him?" _he shouted. I became pissed off.

"He came at me first! If he had knocked me to the ground, which he wouldn't have, would you have defended me? Probably not! So lay off! Just get him to the hospital or something!" I yelled right back. He stared at me. I jumped over the rope, earning many gasps and stares from other people. Well, the rope _was_ four feet high.

I stormed out of the building where Josh and Angel were waiting. "Good job Nudge! He deserved it! Don't worry!" she said with a smile. I laughed. We all flew back home where Max was waiting anxiously. When we entered, she looked at me and smiled.

"So… how did it go?" she asked with a smile.

"How did what go?" asked Iggy, who had clearly been listening in on our short conversation.

"I met a boy." I said vaguely. Iggy whooped. We all looked at him and Samantha slapped him upside the head.

She warned him, "Don't you dare say it Iggy."

He said it anyways. "Nudge, you haven't been interested in any boys at _all_. So I'm celebrating. In a weird way."

"Why?" I asked, still confused. Samantha groaned and shook her head, which was in her hands.

"I thought you were a lesbian." He answered. I gaped at him and all I have left to say is, well… he ended up just like that boy in the fighting ring. Oops.

**The End!**

**R&R please! I know it wasn't **_**that**_** funny, but show some love! Pretty please? You know you want to! =)**


End file.
